


By Your (Bed)Side

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [34]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter that months had passed and the comatose state had remained unchanged. He continued to visit anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your (Bed)Side

**Title:** By Your (Bed)Side  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  T  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  401  
 **Summary:**  It didn't matter that months had passed and the comatose state had remained unchanged. He continued to visit anyway.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  Angst.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy, or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**Anonymous**  prompted a fic which included the lines:_

_"You need to wake up."_   
_"If you die, I'm gonna kill you myself."_

* * *

Tears trickled down his cheeks as he held the pale hand between his fingers, squeezing with all his strength as if it would somehow make a difference to the comatose state that had already dragged on for months. He wasn't sure why he kept coming. He already knew nothing was going to change. He already knew none of the doctors held any hope for his state changing.

But, he supposed, he wasn't ready to let go just yet.

"You need to wake up," he whispered, sniffling and trying to swallow down the sob that was brewing in his chest, "because I can't do this without you."

He wished he'd said something sooner. He wished it hadn't come to this. How many months,  _years_ , had they danced around their feelings until now, when it was too late and unchangeable? How many opportunities had they had, staring into each other's eyes, holding each other close, breathing the same air, but never confessing to the feelings that resided within their hearts. And maybe, maybe he knew, maybe they both did, that they'd loved and wanted and needed the other but…they'd never expressed it, never said it out loud, never confessed. They'd allowed fear to silence them until only one of them still existed.

He lowered his head, wiping his eyes against the fabric covering his upper arm, forcing a shaky breath in and out past his lips. He was torturing himself with this. He was putting himself through hell every day because he couldn't say goodbye. He couldn't believe he'd refused to take the chances he'd had and now he'd never get another.

He shifted his chair closer, tugging the limp hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the freckled skin. A tear streaked from his face to the hand beneath his mouth, the liquid weaving an uneven path between the spots that were stark against the white flesh. The accident had been months ago. The fluorescent lights had bleached the colour from his skin months ago.

He inhaled a choking sob and held on for dear life, wishing the fingers within his would do something,  _anything_. "If you die, I'm gonna kill you myself," he mumbled, the pain in his chest incinerating his lungs until he was curled onto the hard plastic of his chair, the pale hand clutched between his own, with only the sound of his sobs for company.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _

* * *

**Author's Note:**  This could be read as a stand-alone drabble but it could also loosely be considered a prequel to the '[ _Caped Crusaders_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3555389/chapters/7829195)' NightFlash 'verse, if you were so inclined.


End file.
